Magical Demon
by KyreexXxKitsune
Summary: Sachi, Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter, feels like she doesn't belong in either world. Then one day she gets a letter from a wizarding school called Hogwarts. Little did she know that as soon as she accepted,fitting in takes a whole new meaning. Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first InuxHP crossover so be gentle. If you send me a flame I will use it to roast marshmallows. Ok so this takes place about 12 years into the future. You will learn the main characters personality as we go through the story. So…. Here we go I guess.

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

How many of you have ever been in summer school. Well trust me it sucks. Yet, this is where are story begins. In a school in the middle of Tokyo sits a young girl with an odd and unusual past. She had failed History and this was the only way she could get into seventh grade.

With her black hair twisted around her finger the now 11 year old (today was her birthday) began to daydream about things outside of class. Her parents were probably in the feudal era fighting off demons and looking for Shikon Jewel fragments. You would have thought that over a decade they would have found them all. Well it didn't matter anyway, she hated that world.

Her golden dog eyes traveled around the almost deserted classroom. There were some complete idiots in this class and then the teacher. Using her energy senses she confirmed that all were asleep, either from the heat or else the nauseating lesson on Pearl Harbor. She didn't care what had happened 60 years ago she only cared about the here and now. The here and now though was very boring.

She got out of her seat and walked over to the nearest window. A cool breeze blew back her hair to reveal that she did not have normal eyes at all. She had gotten her eyes from her father, Inuyasha, but she had jet black hair from her mother, Kagome. If you ever looked at her you wouldn't have called her the prettiest girl in school but you wouldn't call her butt ugly either. Her face was round and full but you couldn't see her eyes because her bangs hid them. Her hair fell down to the middle of her back and was always kept in two pigtails. She wasn't fat but she wasn't stick thin either, just normal size for a girl.

She looked out the window toward the football fields to see a bunch of preps and jocks making out. This was one of the things that disgusted her the most of this world. These plain people thought themselves so high and mighty when in another world just a well away were demons that could kill them in approximately 1.8 seconds. Yet, the demons weren't much better. They too thought that they were all high and mighty until they get killed by some bigger stronger demon. Point was, there was always someone better.

That someone in her family was her mom. Her dad usually went easy on her since she was "Daddy's Girl", but her mom always tried to make her somewhat proper and the way she thought she should act. They couldn't go three days without going into a fight with each other. In fact………….

_(Flashback)_

"_For god sake's mom why are you so mad about me getting into a little fight!?!"_

"_Because Sachi it isn't just one little fight you get into, this is your third this week! Now if you don't shape up I'll stop letting you come with us to the feudal era!" Kagome yelled at the ten year old (remember she's 11 in a couple days) who she had trapped in the corner._

"_Oh my, I won't be able to go to the feudal era, what will my little heart do? Besides don't you always tell me to stick up for myself, and it's not like I hurt him!" Sachi shot back, anger burning in her eyes._

"_Sachi, YOU NEARLY BIT THAT POOR BOYS THUMB OFF! DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T HURT HIM, AND IF YOU CALL THAT STICKING UP FOR YOURSELF I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT THAT YOUNG MAN HAD DONE TO YOU THAT WAS SO AWFUL!" Kagome's face growing redder by the second._

_Sachi mumbled something under her breath that…… well let's just say it's something a ten year old girl should say when in a fight with her mother. Kagome though had good enough hearing to catch what she had just said._

"_That's it young lady. No more trips to the feudal era, no more hanging out with friends, no more phone calls, and you are officially not getting a kitten!" Kagome said while crossing her arms as in a "that's final" state._

_Sachi looked at her mom shocked. She knew her mom was mad but she had never seen her go this far. "But mother," she said calming herself down while trying to get her mother calmed enough to compromise for she dearly wanted a kitten. "I've been waiting for a kitten for over 7 months. I even have a name. It's Kasumi from my Dead or Alive game on X-Box." Sachi knew right when she said that something was_ _wrong._

"_And that reminds me," Kagome continued. "NO X-BOX!"_

_That had done it. Her mother could have taken anything else except her X-Box. She stood there with a stunned look on her face and was about to retort, when she heard her father say something in the corner._

"_Now Kagome, maybe the is pushing it a little far. I mean fighting is in her blood. It might have been just a sudden impulse." Inuyasha said while looking sympathetically towards his little daughter. Kagome turned around._

"_Inuyasha," she said quietly. "SIT BOY!" and with that Inuyasha fell face down into the ground, and a slight growling could be heard from the red and white lump._

_Sachi took the time her mother was distracted to jump out the window. She quickly climbed down a tree and had run to the school. If her parents were to look for her the school is the last place they would ever look. Thus she had made her bedroom in one of the abandoned classroom and had been staying there for the past two days._

_(End Flashback)_

Sachi gave a little jolt from her daydream as she heard the teacher stir, but as soon as she heard the steady snore of the room again she went back to looking out the window. The preps were now showing the jocks some new sluttish cheerleading moves. For once she wished there was a place she could be alone and not surrounded by idiots and authority. Anywhere besides here would be better. She would go to the feudal era; I mean it wasn't exactly the hardest thing to do. But she was only one fourth demon and not a strong one at that. She could be killed in a matter of days.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the one owl flying straight toward her. Only when she heard the top cheerleaders scream because it scared them half to death. The large bird swept down and landed on the windowsill right in front of her. It held a large letter with a blood red emblem on the back. She took it, opened it, and read the letter.

_Dear Ms._ _Higurashi,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted in Hogwarts_

_School of Witchcraft and Wizidry._

_Enclosed is a ticket to let you on the Hogwarts Express on Platform nine and three quarters in London, England. The train will leave at exactly eleven o'clock on the morning of the September the first. Also enclosed is a list of books and items you will need for your first year. Hope to see you._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sachi stared at the letter in disbelief. There was no way she could be a….a….witch. Then again she had had some pretty odd things happen to her. Like in half he fights she had with her mother something had exploded or caught fire, but she had always put them off as demon energy. Even if she wanted to go too, how was she going to get to London. She couldn't drive, her mother hated her, and her dad was a maniac behind the wheel. She'd never make it alive to the station. She looked up at the large owl sitting on the windowsill as if it knew what she was thinking and that she was planning to write back. She ran back to her desk and grabbed a pen. She quickly scribbled her dilemma on a piece of paper and gave it to the owl.

_What am I thinking? This owl doesn't know what to do."_ But before her eyes the owl flew off in what she could comprehend was the direction of London. She grabbed the list and ticket and shoved them into her jean pocket. Grabbing her book and book bag she hurried back to her classroom to ready herself in case the owl came back. After all…… miracles happen.

Ok I know it's a crappy ending but hey I'm new at this. Please review and no flames or no cookies for you. Bye-Byez

The Author


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sachi looked upon the setting through her second story window. It had been three days since she had sent that letter with that owl, and still there was no reply from this odd school. Now she had almost given up hope on ever finding a path toward her own life. What's worst was that since she had been gone five days her parents had sent everyone they knew out to find her. She now was imprisoned in the school.

She pulled out her sketchbook and started to sketch the darkening town. Whenever she felt trapped or all alone she simply began to draw whatever she saw. As the final streetlights came on she put away her precious drawings. She would have continued, but a light in the empty school might have caused someone to investigate and thus finding her.

She climbed into one of the cupboards and readied herself for a long and comfortable sleep, when suddenly she heard a slight scratching on the window above her. She gave a quiet warning growl to try and scare the noise away. When it kept on going on she slowly crept out of her bed to see who was causing the racket. She opened the blinders only to reveal a large barred owl with a note tied to its leg. Without hesitation she took the note but before she could open it the owl started clicking its beak as if asking for a reward.

"What do you want?" she asked impatiently as she looked at the stubborn bird. Then an idea dawned on her. She ran into a closet and grabbed a couple dead mice, then running back to the letter she threw them at the owl which gave a hoot of satisfaction. She quickly ripped open the letter and pulled out the parchment. It read,

_Dear Ms. Higurashi,_

_Well my, you do have a dilemma don't you? Well luckily I have a couple boys who can help you. All you have to do is collect you things and be ready for them at 10 a.m tomorrow morning._ _Oh, and I would strongly advise you go back to your home since I doubt the biology room has any fireplaces. I also see that you have become quite a little mouse for the authorities. Hope you are ready._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S: You can keep the owl if you would like._

Sachi stared at the letter with a mix of suspicion and amazement. How in the world did the Dumbledore guy know she was away from home and in this biology room? She stared at the owl, which had just finished the final mouse. It hooted happily and flew over and landed on her shoulder.

As if on cue Sachi heard her parents calling out her name right outside the building. Swiftly yet quietly she ran over to the window to look out onto an almost deserted street. Her mother was calling out her name and her father was trying to pick up her scent, but this was hard on account of the large hat he had on. Sachi smirked when she saw them and then drifted her eyes to her new feathered friend. With one quick motion the bird nodded and Sachi landed right in front of her parents.

"Well mother, father I thought after all this time you would have found me," Sachi said with a smirk of triumph but was cut off short when her mothers surprised expression turned into a furious "I'm going to kill you" one. Sachi took a step back and as she did so her new friend flew over and grabbed Inuyasha hat, revealing her father's short dog ears. Inuyasha quickly searched the premises for a place to hide and dove into a bush. Sachi couldn't help but giggle. Her mother's eyes at the slight sound of pleasure looked at the owl now with a slight look of hate.

"That owl has a Kikyo look in her eyes." She said with a matter of fact tone. Sachi stretched out her arm as the owl gracefully landed. A look of amusement was dancing in her eyes.

"Well how about it my little friend? How does the name Kikyo sound to you?" The newly named owl hooted in approval. Sachi began stroking it gently as her mother and father worked to retrieve the hat that was now on a very high branch. When her father had hidden his true identity once again both parents turned and had a look only mad parents could have. Sachi made a silent gulp but then remembered why she had to go home.

"Sachi, WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN?" her mother cried at her and then proceeded to grab Sachi's shirt collar. She shook her slightly but Inuyasha interrupted her. Kagome slowly let go of the collar and backed away slightly. It was Inuyasha's turn to be stern now. He slowly wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and turned toward his daughter.

"Sachi you are grounded until further notice. That means no TV, no computer, no friends, no going out of the house, and no going to the feudal era." Normally Sachi would have begun to cry or throw some sort of fit saying that it wasn't fair, but since she knew she was being rescued all she said was, "No." This got her parents attention. Her mother's face began to turn red again, but her father just turned his head slightly as if trying to figure out why his daughter was acting like this. He just asked, "And why not?"

"Because I am going to leave for school at 10 in the morning tomorrow father and you cannot stop me. My new headmaster is sending two students to take me there and I must be ready for them. So if you will excuse me I must go back home and pack." With that she took off at full speed toward her house, leaving her parents standing there both wearing questioning expressions now.

Sachi groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She had been having such a peaceful sleep that night, only to have it shattered by her mother yelling that she had visitors. She looked at the clock and saw that it said it was 9:45. Only fifteen more minutes until my jail break.' She thought to herself. She slowly got up and pulled her hair into a morning ponytail. She only had a large t-shirt on but thinking that it was just her friend Akura (they had been planning to meet sometime this week, Akura usually just popped over so there was no surprise.) she just walked down the stairs. She could hear her mom and dad talking to someone in the kitchen but she couldn't hear much more. Before she knew it she was standing at the entrance of the room facing her parents and two tall identical looking red headed boys. Everyone in the room had kind of a stunned expression but the two boys' slowly began to turn into smirks at the exact same time. Sachi gave a small "eep!" and quickly ran back up the stairs.

Oh crap this is so embarrassing.' She thought to herself. She pretty much flew into her room and quickly threw on an outfit and tied her hair into pigtail braids. When she returned to the kitchen her mom was serving the two boys herbal tea. When she noticed that her daughter had entered the room she motioned for her to sit down between the two boys. When she sat down she heard the twins laugh quietly and look at her. She decided to start the conversation by blaming them.

"I thought you guys were supposed to come at ten." She stated as the twins looked at her and just shrugged.

"Well we were supposed to come at ten but Mum insisted that we come early. We didn't know that, how should we say, and that you were unprepared." With that they both began to snicker again and all Sachi could do was roll her eyes. It was at this moment she noticed that her dad's ears were showing. She gave a startled look and he noticed it.

"I had on my hat, but when these two just exploded out of the fireplace," he motioned toward the boys who gave a look as if saying who us?' "It was blown off. They noticed my ears before I could go get it. That's what we were talking about before you entered."

"We think it's awesome that your dad is a demon……Sachi was it?" the one on her left said. She gave a quick nod and then something seemed to click inside the one on the right.

"Oh we've completely forgotten to introduce ourselves. I am Fred and this is my brother George. We are 3rd year students at Hogwarts." As he said this both of them seemed to puff out their chests a little bit. Sachi couldn't help but smile.

"These nice boys were telling us about your school Sachi. Some of the details you forgot to mention though like how it's a magic school." Her mother said shaking her head but Sachi could tell that she was smiling. She was about to say something but Fred cut her off.

"Wow it's already five after ten. We better leave Sachi." He said as he a George stood up and both of them helped her out of her chair. She smiled and moved back to the staircase.

"Umm…. I kind of need help with my bag." She said sheepishly. Fred and George looked at each eyebrows raised and then turned at her with smirks on their faces.

"Are you sure there isn't anything up there you don't want us to see?" George asked and in return he got a light punch on the arm. They quickly ran up stairs and returned a couple seconds later with her travel bag. Kikyo had perched herself quite nicely on Fred's shoulder and was pulling on his hair slightly. They came down to the living area and put her bag near the fireplace. Her parents came out and wished her goodbye and then stood back to watch.

"Ok Sachi, since it's very unlikely that you have ever used Floo powder before I will show you what to do." Fred said as he went and stood in the fireplace. "All you have to do is take a pinch of the powder and then say where you want to go. Now you might ask where do you want to go? Well where we're heading off to is the Leaky Cauldron so you take your pinch and say nice and clearly," Sachi stood on her toes and waited to see what would happen. "Leaky Cauldron!" Fred proclaimed as he threw his pinch down on the ground. Sachi screamed slightly and fell back into George's arms. She blushed slightly and got back up to see the Fred had disappeared right where a blast of green smoke had been moments before.

"Ok Sachi now it's your turn." George said as he pushed her into the fireplace and handed her a pinch from the small sack. "Now just do exactly like Fred did." He instructed. Sachi took a deep breath and looked at her parents for the last time for awhile. She took a small gulp and yelled, "Leaky Cauldron!" and she threw the dust down. In a split second she watched as her parents disappeared behind a puff of smoke as she started to fall.

Well I'm glad that chapters over. If someone reviews this time you get two cookies and a Fred or George plushie.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yah I own it……………not!

Previously:

"_Ok Sachi now it's your turn." George said as he pushed her into the fireplace and handed her a pinch from the small sack. "Now just do exactly like Fred did." He instructed. Sachi took a deep breath and looked at her parents for the last time for awhile. She took a small gulp and yelled, "Leaky Cauldron!" and she threw the dust down. In a split second she watched as her parents disappeared behind a puff of smoke as she started to fall._

Chappie 3: Sachi's Concentration, Diagon Alley, and Draco Malfoy

Sachi felt herself burst out of the fireplace, slide across the floor, and hit the leg of a table. Within seconds she was back on her feet and taking in her surroundings. It was a rather dark building, a pub by the look of it. There were about five customers staring at her along with apparently the barkeeper. She brushed herself off and turned to see Fred talking to a man with a turban on his head. She walked over and pulled Fred's sleeve to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry Sachi, I guess I got distracted. Umm…. By the way this is Professor Quirrl. He teaches Defense of the Dark Arts at Hogwarts." Sachi reached out and shook Quirrl's hand. "Professor this is Sachi Higurashi. She is entering her first year this year." All Sachi could do was smile and nod, since she still barely had a clue what was going on.

"Well miss Higurashi; I will be honored to have you in my class. I have noticed that you don't seem to be full wizard. May I ask what you are?" Quirrl said as he ordered another drink.

Sachi took a glimpse around the room to see if anyone was paying her anymore attention, which to her relief they weren't. She turned back to her Professor. "Well Professor I am actually one fourth dog demon on my father's side. I inherited my magical powers from my mother who is a priestess." Sachi completed while trying to make sure she got all the facts correct.

"Well what a treat to be teaching a demon!" Quirrl exclaimed with his voice rising. It was then that Sachi realized he had a slight stutter in his speech. Her attention was taken off the teacher though as George burst through the fireplace, which ended with a "ow…" as he crashed headlong into a table.

"What took you so long?" Sachi asked trying to suppress a laugh. George's once red hair was now speckled grey, as if he had aged 50 years. Fred on the suppressing the laugh matter wasn't doing so well. He ended up sitting on Sachi's luggage.

"I had to run everything by your parents. They said that if you decide to spend Christmas at Hogwarts that you should send a letter with your owl. They also ran over the old watch out and take care of her and also told me to make sure you stick to your other studies. May I ask what those are?" George inquired as the last bit of ash fell off his head.

"Ummm…………." Sachi bit her lip nervously. She would have told them right there, but there was something about that teacher that made her uneasy. He wasn't even looking at her anymore and yet he was tilting the back of his head so it was aimed right at her. She looked back at the twins and gave a fake smile. "I'll tell you outside." She stated. Quickly she saw the back door and pushed them through it, only to come face to face with a brick wall.

"Ok how do we get through it?" she asked only to turn and see Fred and George with a look of curiosity and anticipation on there faces. "Oh all right!" she said begrudgingly. "If I show you this though you can not tell anyone else got it!" The twins nodded there heads. "Fine, I'm working on learning to transform and control myself into a full demon at will. Is that better?"

The twins looked at each other oddly and then turned back to her. "Why do you want to learn how to transform into a full demon? You seem pretty powerful already." George asked as they closed the door.

"Well when I was born my parents took me to the feudal era to see there good friends. When they were there they met my Uncle Sesshomaru who is a full demon and doesn't like my dad that much. So when he found out I was there daughter he said that he wouldn't kill me as long as I posed more of a threat than my father. Since he was more demon than me my parents decided that if I could control myself as a full demon I'd be strong enough to face him."

"Wow, tough family." Fred commented. "So can you transform at all right now?"

"Well so far all I can transform is my hand," Sachi said as her right hand let off a white light and then turned demon. "But I'm working on my ears, but they backfire frequently."

"By backfire you would mean………………." George asked waving his hand slowly. Sachi blushed slightly.

"Well I was trying it last night and umm….." she removed her hat which had been covering most of her head to reveal her two white dog ears. "I can't get them to go away. Usually it wears off in a couple of days though." She placed the hat back on and once again motioned to the brick wall. "Now will you show me how to get through?"

"Fine, fine we promised." Fred walked up to the wall and tapped several bricks with his wand. In a matter of seconds a large archway had opened, revealing a narrow alley filled with people and stores. The twins acted as if it was nothing but Sachi slowly mouthed the word "wow" as she saw the signs and merchandise for the stores. Never before had she seen such a complex place.

"This Sachi is Diagon Alley. This is where you can get everything you will need for your school years at Hogwarts. Now according to Dumbledore you didn't have any wizard money so the school gave you a loan. All you have to do is go into a store and tell them your name and they should have a list for your loan. (A/N I'm not sure how they do student loans all I know is that they have them.) George motioned to a shop with many robes in the windows. "Let's go in here first." They entered the store that already had a family in it. They all had blonde hair, the father's of which was the longest. The mother had a sorry face and the son looked like a spoiled brat. They looked at the friends as they entered the shop and as soon as Sachi made eye contact she knew that they were bad news.

"Well if it isn't the Weasly twins." The father said, his voice dripping with venom. Sachi's ears went back under her hat and all she could think of was an evil demon.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy…." Fred said in an eerily cold voice. "May we introduce our friend Sachi Higurashi? This is her first year too, as I presume your son is entering his first year."

"Charmed….."Mr. Malfoy said as he did a short bow. "So your family is now dragging others t the run-down shed your family lives in. Shame really." At this comment Fred and George stood the same way but Sachi bared her fangs for a split second before she realized what she was doing, and she quickly closed her mouth. Unfortunately she realized that the son had apparently seen her for he was now looking at her with curiosity in his eyes. Not good…..' she thought.

"Come Draco." The mother said as the parents began to leave but then son stayed behind. "Draco!" the mother called back.

"You go ahead mother. I would like a word with my new classmate. May I have some privacy?" he said giving everyone except Sachi a cold glare. The parents immediately, after grabbing there coats from magical coat hangers that looked like hands, left, but the twins gave worried looks back to Sachi. With her nod of consent though they reluctantly left, closing the door behind them.

"What do you want?" Sachi asked with fury toward the boy that had made her stay.

"Well I just wanted to know you better." He said with an innocent look as he took a few steps toward her. His eyes traveled to her hat and a smirk formed on him that made Sachi actually shudder. "How about a game of keep away?" With that he grabbed the hat, making Sachi immediately cover her ears. "Oh come now what don't you want me to see?" he said as he started moving forward, making Sachi back up. If her senses weren't all focused on him she would have noticed she was backing into the coat hangers, so before she knew it they had grabbed her wrists and she was unable to move.

Malfoy saw this as a perfect opportunity to land an attack. He moved to make her head bend forward but Sachi quickly grabbed the hair around her ears to stop that. He gave her another smirk and took a step backwards. "Well there has got to be a way to make you show me what's up with you." He looked around her to see if there was something he could use behind her, when his elbow poked her ribs, making her give a small giggle. Oh crap please don't let him have noticed.' She took a quick glance at him and let out a sigh of relief when she realized he hadn't.

There has got to be a way to make these hands let go.' Sachi thought frantically. Then an idea struck her. Quickly she used one hand to cover the other and made it transform into her demon hand. With one quick swipe she had broken the hands and was standing triumphantly.

"Ha, I knew I could do it." She proclaimed happily, but she noticed too late that Malfoy had actually lunged at her and was now sitting on top of her. Well no one did that to her. She used her strength and in a swift moment she had switched the potions. She used her hands to grip his wrists and gave a know it all smirk. His stunned expression was all the reward she needed, but then she realized he wasn't staring at her face, he was staring at her head.

Wait a minute…..if my hands are holding his wrists then what's covering…….oh crap!' she jumped back off him and backed up a few steps.

"What are you?" he asked getting up with a look of amazement and fear in his eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone! No one knows that I'm a demon! I'll do anything!" Sachi knew that as soon as she had said that, she had just gotten herself into trouble. The fear had left Malfoy's face and now was replaced with a look of pure evil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eh yeah so I have wanted to update this story for awhile but haven't had the time. So let's just get on with it. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 4: Hogwarts**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The Hogwarts express was moving at a steady pace through the countryside of Great Britain. Sachi, who at her own request to Fred and George, was in her own compartment. The twins had met their friend Lee Jordan and had wanted to play around with fireworks and such while all Sachi had wanted was to lie down. So while listening to the slight explosions in the compartment next to her she continued to morph her hand back and forth until her compartment door opened. She looked up to see him standing there with two others, the pompous prick.

"There you are. I've had to search most of the train to find you." Malfoy sneered before inviting him and his friends in and sitting down across from her.

"Who are your body guards?" Sachi asked with a bored expression. She didn't want to be bothered right now but knew that she couldn't get away from him.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." He said first motioning to the tall then short one.

"Nice to meet you…." Sachi held her hand out, trying to be polite, but they didn't return the favor. Slowly she pulled back and sat up. A slight tinkling could be heard from down the corridor, which Sachi knew to be a trolley full of food. She had no money though so she had sent the pleasant witch on her way.

"You hungry?" Malfoy asked her. Sachi merely shook her head but then her stomach growled in protest. A smirk crossed his face before he turned to his two cronies.

"You two go and get one of everything off that cart. Pay her with this," and with that Malfoy tossed them a large bag of money. Sachi felt a twinge of jealousy at this.

"After you buy that, check out everyone on this train. I want to know who I'm going to school with." Malfoy said sternly while the two closed the door behind them. This left Sachi alone with Malfoy, a situation she would have preferred to dodge.

"What do you want?" she spat as soon as she knew that no one could hear them. He glanced at the door before leaning towards her.

"Well you did say you'd do anything as long as I didn't tell anyone about your little secret." He paused to glance up at her now normal head. "I'm just holding you to that promise, unless of course you want me to tell everyone." He smirked once again. Sachi silently regretted ever saying this but knew there was no way to back out of it.

"What do you then Malfoy?" she asked again as he leaned back casually.

"Well for one I'd like you to call me Draco from now on, and without the attitude." He laughed a little when he saw the face she made, knowing that it would drive her insane to be forced to do that. "Also I would like to get to know you a little more. I'm sure my father would be extremely interested in you." Sachi recalled how she had felt around his father, and wondered exactly how interested his father would be and for what reasons.

"I have other friends you know who I like a lot better than you. Why should I spend time around your family when I'm much more at my leisure around them?" The question she hadn't meant to ask, it had simply slipped out. Oh well it was too late now. Surprisingly though all Malfoy did was burst out laughing.

"Do you mean the Weasley's?! Those blood traitors are nothing but the scum of the wizard world!" His face had turned red.

He would have continued laughing had had Sachi not grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up with her normal hand, while the other transformed and pulling his hair back. How dare he speak about these people like this! She had met the rest of the Weasley family at the platform, along with a black haired boy whom she had missed the name of. That family had been nothing but courteous and kind to her, and Fred and George she found hilarious.

"You ever say that about them again and I will rip your throat out personally." She growled in his ear. Suddenly she felt a poke on her stomach and looked down, only to see his wand pointed at her.

'Crap….'

"Rictusempra!" Malfoy called out and abruptly Sachi was sent back on the other side of the car. It felt like twenty people were all tickling her at once, and she couldn't stop laughing. Malfoy looked on with enjoyment.

"P-Please st-stop!!" Sachi cried out and to her relief he ended the spell. She gasped for breath before pulling herself back onto the seat. His smirk was still there.

"I'd be careful if I were you. Threatening me ends badly for all those who try it." He sat back again while she glared at him. "So what house do you expect you'll be in?" His change of subject caught Sachi off guard, but she had no clue what he was talking about.

"Huh?" was all she managed to say. His head tilted slightly to the side with a look of complete shock on his face. For one moment she was proud that she made him look like that.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know anything about the houses?!" he asked, his expression returning to the normal know it all look. "Personally I would want to be in Slytherin, that's where some of the most powerful wizards have come from." He glanced out the window.

Malfoy no doubt would have continued had not Crabbe and Goyle returned, their arms full of half eaten food. They closed the door behind them before sitting down next to their leader.

"The conductor said we're to arrive soon and that we should start getting ready, but not before you hear the news!" Goyle said while Crabbe continued to stuff his face.

"And that would be…?" Malfoy drawled with a bored sigh. This did not hinder Goyle though.

"Harry Potter is in his first year at Hogwarts too!" he practically screamed. Malfoy was halfway through opening a chocolate frog, but at this news he dropped it almost as fast as his mouth dropped open. Sachi though, was once again lost.

"Whoseawhatnow?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The remainder of the train ride was mostly just the boys babbling about something that Sachi had no clue about. She merely changed into her robes before sitting back down and enjoying whatever food Crabbe and Goyle hadn't stuffed down. Soon enough they all left the train and were placed in small, self moving boats with two other people. Sachi didn't even get to know the two girls in her boat, she was too amazed by the castle. Never in her life had she ever seen anything like it. Massive turrets erupted from the top while a forest surrounded a good part of it. Only magic could have made something like this.

Soon enough they were out of the boats and marching up the front stairs into the great hall. There, they were stopped by a stern looking witch whose this mouth was in a small smile as they all kept gaping at their surroundings.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" she nodded curtly around them. "In just a moment you will be sorted into your houses. There are four of them; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Good behavior will earn you points while misbehavior will lose you points."

Her speech was abruptly halted when a clumsy looking boy shouted "Trevor!" and dove at a frog that had placed itself at the top of the stairs. After receiving a stern look from the professor he quickly apologized before rejoining the now sniggering group. She straitened herself up before addressing them all once again.

"Now I will be one moment in preparing the sorting before returning to gather you. Please remain here." And with that she strode away leaving the mumbling group.

"This is amazing!" Sachi whispered to Crabbe who was the closest person but he was busy motioning to Malfoy toward the black haired boy Sachi had met earlier.

"So it's true then, what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Malfoy put on his best smile as he pulled Sachi up the stairs followed by his two guards. The students were now muttering Harry potter very quickly.

"This is Crabbe, Goyle, and Sachi." He said while motioning to each of them while he said there name.

"I don't really know him." Sachi sighed as she rolled her eyes. Half of the group smiled at her comment but Malfoy merely glared.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." To his introduction, Fred and George's youngest brother let out a snort. Malfoy turned his glare to him.

"Think my name's funny do you? I don't even need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe. You're no doubt a Weasley." He growled at the boy who returned the face. "You'll find out some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there." With that he held out his hand to Harry.

"I think I can choose the right type for myself thanks." Harry coolly replied. Sachi gave him a silent thumbs up for standing up to Malfoy. The blonde boy had shut up and quickly moved so that the Professor who had just returned to usher them in, could do so without hindrances.

The great hall almost impressed Sachi as much as the outside did. It had four long tables in it, with the head table in the front of the room. There were floating candles all through it and the ceiling was replaced with the sky outside. Everywhere older students heads were turning to see the first years, and Fred and George flashed her identical smiles from across the room. She returned it.

"Now to be sorted I shall call your name, you shall come forward, and place the hat on your head. Then we will know what house you will be placed in." She began to call names and one by one the frightened students were placed in houses by the talking hat. Yes, the hat did talk. Sachi was already in love with magic. She watched as Harry and Ron (she figured out there names) were placed in Gryffindor while Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and a odd looking girl named pansy Parkinson were all placed in Slytherin. Sachi officially knew she did not want to be in Slytherin.

"Sachi Higurashi!" the professor finally called her name and she silently gulped while moving forward. All of the eyes in the room were on her now and she knew it. The stool creaked under her and the hat fell over her eyes.

"Well, well. Aren't you a different one?" The hat mused on top of her. Sachi didn't like where this was going so she decided to remedy it.

"You say what I am and I'll rip you to threads…." She muttered under her breath but the hat stiffened so she knew she was heard.

"Well, you would enjoy Slytherin very much with all of your threats." He said to himself but now she stiffened.

"No! No! not Slytherin! I'm so, so sorry. Please don't put me in there with him….." her mind drifted to Malfoy for a moment before realizing that she would be stuck around him enough of the time without being in the same house.

"This boy angers you?" The hat questioned. "But you just met." Sachi now realized that only she could hear what the hat was saying, or else muttering would have started by now.

"He knows what he's not supposed to know and he's blackmailing me with it. I doubt we'll be best friends forever." Sachi growled as the hat sighed to itself.

"Well then, I can see you have other friends who also know but do not hold it against you." It sighed to itself again before shouting for all to hear, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A huge round of applause erupted as Sachi sprinted to the farthest table. Fred and George were cheering the loudest and made sure that she had a seat next to them. After taking her seat she looked over to Malfoy who looked slightly disappointed at the hat's choice.

'Sorry _Draco_' she thought smugly. 'But getting me to listen to you won't be as easy as you thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yada yada review…..blah blah blah. Oh ya I own nothin'.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Eh...Ok I'm late with updating. Really late...sorry about that. On with the story.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Chapter 5: Classes and Such**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"_This place is amazing..." Sachi breathed to Fred and George as they walked down the corridor on their first day of classes. Her own words seemed to be an understatement to her seeing as this castle had everything. There were ghosts, pictures that moved, walking statues, secret passage ways, and they even had trick areas where you had to be careful or else you were stuck until someone came and helped you. _

"_Glad you're enjoying it Sachi." George said with a smile._

" _We will say that this place never gets boring, even after being here for a few years." Fred concluded with a nod to his twin. _

"_Where are you two going this fine day then?"_

"_Well," Fred began. "First we have Defense of the dark arts, then transfiguration, then after that we have a break until lunch." _

"_What about you?" the other twin asked._

"_I have transfiguration, then potions, and the flying lessons." Sachi said while picking up her stride. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blonde boy following them, and she was determined to lose him. Fred and George kept up with ease. She focused on them again as their comments concluded about her classes for the day._

"_Well then I guess this is where we must leave you then. Have fun today, oh and watch out for Snape. He hates mostly everyone." Fred said with a smirk before jogging away. George paused before looking at her._

" _He may not hate you, seeing as your boyfriend is already favored in there." The red head said with a wink at what Sachi knew to be a waiting Malfoy. _

"_He's not my boyfriend..." she mumbled under her breath and heard George laugh heartily. _

"_Well you might want to tell him that then so he doesn't get the wrong idea." and with that the other twin left, leaving Sachi there with her stalker. She turned on her heel to see a shadow disappear behind a tapestry. _

"_I know you're there. Why don't you come on out then?" she prompted and sighed when Malfoy did indeed show his face. His cockiness was all over his face as if he thought he was a superior follower. _

"_Where are your cronies. I never see you without them?" Sachi asked while she began to walk toward her class again. He was quickly by her side._

"_They were still at breakfast when I left. I wanted to get a good seat in class." _

"_Oh so you wanted to sit up front so you can kiss up to the teacher?" Sachi asked with a quirk of the eyebrow. _

"_No I wanted to sit next to my new pet." He whispered quietly in her ear, which prompted her to turn five shades of red and then push him away. "Did I embarrass you?" he asked with a smirk._

"_I do wish you would stop doing that. I am not your pet." Sachi growled as she tried to calm her face down. His smirk was still there and she knew exactly what he was thinking before he said it._

"_Does having all of my attention make you feel special yet uncomfortable? I'm rich, smart, and the best looking guy in our year." He stopped with her pressed up against the wall. He leaned in slowly until his mouth was right next to her earlobe. "And I'm all yours..." _

_Sachi wasn't sure what to do in this situation. This kid was like eleven or twelve and here he was acting like he fifteen! And yet she had to admit he was right on some parts, like how he was one of the best looking guys in her year. She knew this because like any other girl she had looked around at the first dinner and noticed these things. And no matter how much she hated to admit it, she did like seeing the other Slytherin girls glaring at her, a mere Gryffindor, because she had stolen their prince away from them. As all these thoughts went through her head she had pushed Malfoy a few feet away from her. _

"_Please stop that Draco.." she said his first name accidentally, but she did like the sound of it better than using his last name. His eyes lit up for a moment and she knew that her choice of name had made him happy. "We can't do this, I don't want a relationship with you..." The light in his eyes had disappeared and she quickly explained herself before he got mad. "We're to young for relationships like that, and I don't know what I want right now. But..I wouldn't mind hanging around you I guess, as long as you stop all of this," she motioned between them, "And you stop calling me pet, I guess we could maybe get along as friends..." Sachi sighed to herself, happy with her own words. _

_Draco looked up from the ground and right into her eyes. Her face felt normal again and she wasn't hot like she had been._

"_How can I know that you mean that?" he asked which caused Sachi to blink a few times. This was like a different side of Draco. He almost seemed nice. Her eyes glanced at the window to her right and she knew one way to gain his trust completely._

"_If you promise not to bring anyone else, meet me here tonight and I will show you what I truly become once a month." He looked at her and nodded before moving closely to her again. The blush was coming back._

"_You will want to be more than friends someday." he purred as he pressed his forehead against hers. _

_There was the Malfoy she knew._

"_Keep telling yourself that Draco," she said while pushing him out of her way. "Now would you like to help me find my class? That way we can sit together as you wished earlier." She offered him a little smile and he happily came up beside her. _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_So far transfiguration was a pretty boring class, with the only interesting thing being that when that Harry Potter kid and Fred and George's little brother came in late the Professor had transformed from a cat back into a human. Other than that they had spent most of the time working on matchsticks. For Sachi and Draco, all that meant was poking with their wand's first the matchsticks, then each other until they had large red spots on their arms. _

_After that class was potions, which Draco had quickly dragged her to the dungeons for. She was supposed to meet up with Fred and George but she barely got a chance to wave at them before disappearing lower into the castle. _

"_Now be careful, Professor Snape has sort of a big ego and hates people that don't pay attention. You should be fine though since you're with me." Draco said with a smile. Sachi saw that Crabbe and Goyle were panting to keep up as well as a pug faced Slytherin girl who kept yelling "Draco! Draco! I want to sit next to you in this class!"_

_She was sadly disappointed for Sachi took the seat next to Draco with Crabbe on his other side. The glares were starting again and Sachi couldn't resist the impulse to ruffle his hair quickly. He gave her a look but she merely shrugged and then waved at the fan girls. _

_Quickly Professor Snape came striding into the room and Sachi was reminded of either a demon or a bat. He started to ramble on about the beauty of potions and she and Draco paid close attention. After his rant though his view zoomed in on Harry Potter, who unfortunately had been writing down every word he said. _

"_Well, well, Mr. Potter. Our newest celebrity." his voice said with as much sarcasm as one man could have. Draco smirked which caused Sachi to look at him._

"_What's his story? Why is everyone staring at him and why is Snape calling him a celebrity?" she whispered in a low voice, though she doubted Snape would even notice her. He was busy grilling Harry for answers only a bushy haired girl seemed to eagerly know._

"_Potter supposedly caused the downfall of the Dark Lord, who was supposedly one of the greatest and most feared wizards ever. And he did this when he was only a year old." Draco whispered back turning his head slightly in her direction. _

"_Wow. Wait who was the Dark Lord?" Sachi asked lifting her head up a little more._

"_No one speaks his actual name anymore. It's forbidden out of fear." Draco mumbled once again._

"_Come on Draco, don't tell me you're afraid. It's just a name." Sachi challenged him with a smirk. He returned the look. _

"_I'm sorry Sachi but since I'm not getting anything out of this deal... I see no reason why I should inform you." he reached out his hand and placed it on hers, to which she groaned and pulled her hand away and looked at him sternly._

"_Never mind then..." she sighed before turning to see a black shape in front of her. Snape had apparently stopped humiliating Harry and now had turned on her._

"_Are you two quite finished?" he asked icily. The two looked him straight at him as he turned and went to his podium. _

"_Sachi Higurashi from Japan... Quite a long way for you. And yet you are making friends with people who have legacies in this school. You must be very good with people." he sneered at her. Draco was mumbling for her to stay quiet and all but she had a retort ready for her teacher._

"_Yes it is a very long way sir. But apparently Hogwarts is the best school for witches and wizards in the world. So that must mean you are the greatest potions teacher in the world, so I promise I will stay quiet and study hard if you will help me learn all I need to so that I am able to take the knowledge back to Japan." she smiled sweetly at him as his wide eyes returned to normal and a look like he was trying to smile crossed his features. _

"_Very well then, also for your comment I will give you the five house points I took away from Potter for his insolence." and with that he marked something before beginning the lesson. Draco turned to look at her with shock on his face._

"_You're unbelievable you know that?" he whispered to her. Sachi merely smiled._

"_I know, screw being good with people. I am fantastic!" _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**OK there is the next chapter. Now I have a request for my readers out there. If any of you are fair at drawing and have a deviant art account I would love for some of the readers to make illustrations to scenes of the stories. So please consider and as always REVIEW!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So yeah sorry It's taken me so long to update. I just got transpired for this story so here's hoping I get on a roll. Reviews always help! Here ya go!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 6**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sachi loved potions and that was an understatement. Even with the loads of homework she couldn't help feel like she new how to handle everything. She, though may be the only one who felt that way seeing as there was much grumbling coming from the rest of the students.

"How can you be smiling so much after that? Snape has to be one of the worst teachers in this school! It will be impossible to pass that class!" Ron whined as he came up beside her with Harry and Hermione close behind. Sachi couldn't help but laugh at his expression, clearly enjoying the fact she was doing better than the wonder boy and his one friend.

"It's not really that hard." She smirked as they turned down the stairs toward the great hall. "It's all about measuring and timing, and maybe a little luck for some." She smirked back at Harry who returned the look before they turned toward the Gryffindor table.

"I agree with Sachi. That class will be simple to pass if you take all your energy from complaining and put it to work." Hermione quipped as the food appeared in front of them. Sachi smiled at the muggleborn girl but kept her eyes from Ron and Harry, whom she could hear mocking her behind hands. She focused on all the food in front of her, something she still had not gotten used to. After loading her plate with potatoes and Chicken and gravy, and pouring herself a large goblet of pumpkin juice, did she completely relax and enjoy the moments.

A soft cough caught her attention and she looked up from the plate, but noticed that no one else seemed to have noticed it. She was about to put her eyes back down before she heard it again and this time looked across the hall to see Draco smirking at her.

'_Well he catches on quickly to my unique traits...' _she noted to herself before watching him nod his head ever so slightly to the entryway. After excusing herself she stood and walked out and to the grounds. It took no more than a minute before she heard his footsteps coming up softly on the grass.

"You can just come over and get me. You don't need to be so secretive about it." She shot him a glare before laying on the ground. He sat next to her and stared down with a smirk.

"I guess but it's so much more fun to hide from people. Plus it's taboo for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to get along." He picked a blade of grass and placed it on her forehead. Sachi rolled her eyes.

"Can you honestly say we get along. It seems to me that you're blackmailing me with my secret. I don't think that makes us besties forever." He barked out a laugh at this comment and Sachi giggled a little to herself.

"So if I'm such a pain to you, then why don't you finish me off. I'm sure you can." His smirk remained plastered on his face which made Sachi roll her eyes.

"I don't resort to violence if I can help it. I'll just have to set an example and put up with you. It's the least I can do." Her eyes closed and she let the wind catch her bangs and pull them off her face. She knew he was still there watching her but she didn't care. He wouldn't be there forever.

After a moment of silence he spoke again. "So what am I to expect tonight?" Her one eye lolled open as she looked at his curious face. A sigh slowly came out before she took her hand and transformed it before showing it to him. He took it and examined it gingerly.

"You could do with a manicure...." he commented feeling her long claws. She smirked at this then lifted her hand closer to his face.

"Tonight my whole body will transform like this and I will be a full demon. That means there won't be a bit of human blood in me. It will only last til dawn and then it's over." He took her hand and folded it back over her stomach.

"So it's because of the full moon you transform."

"Yeah...my dad, who is half demon, transforms to a full human at the new moon. That's when he is at his weakest. I'm the complete opposite, when I transform on the full moon I am at my strongest." She waved her hand quickly, making it appear human again.

"Have you ever been around just a human when you're.....different?" Draco asked quietly not sure how to handle the question. Sachi smiled before sitting back up and looking him in the eyes.

"No I haven't. Even my mom was cautious on those nights. But I figure with you I'll either be able to prove to myself that I can hold back the urge for bloodshed or else I will rip you to shreds." Sachi said with every tone of seriousness in her voice. "Either way it's a win win for me." A smile broke out on her face and she ruffled his hair to show him she was joking. He growled and tried to push his hair all back again.

"I'd wish you would quit doing that..."

"Well I wish you'd stop using so much hair gel. You'd look better if you just let it hang normally."

"I'll take that into consideration."

"You do that."

Another moment of silence passed before he continued the conversation. "So are you certain that you won't go mad and attack me?"

Sachi smiled a sad smile before answering the question. "Nothing is certain Draco. But I do believe I can behave myself tonight, and if worse comes to worse, Dumbledore knows what's going on. Now come on and stop worrying and take a nap. You'll need to if you plan on staying awake throughout tonight." Draco nodded and laid down. Sachi, after a moment of consideration, shifted a bit before laying her head on his stomach. His eyebrow quirked at this switch, but didn't say anything, and before long they were both lost in their dreams.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you sure about this Ms. Higurashi?"

"Positive."

"And you Mr. Malfoy? You know this will be dangerous."

"Yes sir, I know."

The elderly man behind the half moon spectacles smiled at the two in front of him. Sachi was standing there, still as stone, concentrating on what was come tonight, while Draco was moving a little bit with his body and eyes, clearly slightly uneasy about the outcome.

"Well if you are both certain I guess then it's time to let you out." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a little bit, causing Sachi's insides to warm a little bit. This man had to be one of the most likable she had ever seen.

"I'll walk you to the doors and see that Mr. Filch cooperates. Shall we go?" The old man lifted his robed arm and motioned to the door. Sachi and Draco nodded and walked to the staircase and stepped from behind the gargoyle. They continued quietly behind the headmaster, trying not to make any sounds, before reaching the front doors.

"Ah, Dumbledore. Out for a late night walk?" Mr. Filch asked quietly as Sachi and Draco found the floor tiles extremely interesting.

"Good evening Argus. I just came down to make sure that you knew that these two students are allowed out on the grounds all night. Ms. Higurashi here was the student I mentioned in the memo sent to everyone." Dumbledore mentioned calmly. Filch's eyes flicked to Sachi, who was staring at the clock intently, before looking back of Dumbledore.

"Of course sir." and with that he disappeared into the shadows with Mrs. Norris following closely behind. Dumbledore turned to the two with a smile.

"Now that that has been taken care of I will leave you two alone. Just a few boundaries. You are not permitted into the forbidden forest or off the grounds, understand?" Sachi nodded and Dumbledore smiled. "Very well then. It will be here that I will bid you goodnight." and with that, the headmaster turned on his heel, leaving the Gryffindor and the Slytherin to face the night alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Doesn't the air smell wonderful?!" Sachi laughed as she spun around and around next to the lakeshore. Draco smiled at how carefree she was, how happy. The sun was almost completely set behind the distant trees and night was mere minutes away.

"I suppose." He murmured before stopping to stand next to a rater tall tree. Sachi stopped her dancing to look at him curiously, a pout forming on her face. She ran over to him before taking his hands and pulling him out to the open, her strength already growing he noticed.

"Come play with me!" she said eagerly before beginning to spin again.

"Why?" he asked her causing the pout to come back.

"Because....because there's no one else around!" She smirked a tiny smirk at him.

"I Think I'm past spinning around in circles..." Draco's eyes shifted a little and he quickly left Sachi to his own mind, only to return just as quickly. Sachi merely laughed.

"You're never to old to act silly unless you choose to. Now come on Draco and spin around!" Sachi then grabbed him and began to make him spin. At first Draco resisted but due to her laughing he began to spin on his own. He didn't even notice when Sachi pulled away and darkness cast over everything.

A slight stir to his left caused him to stop and glance to see Sachi standing there, facing the lake, completely still.

"What's wrong?" he walked closer and stared at her reflection, only to gasp at the scene playing in the waters surface.

Her eyes were completely closed as if asleep as her skin took on a slight glow. It increased until her skin was it's own light source. A wind from nowhere picked up causing her hair to blow back, showing him shrinking human ears and in their place dog ears appearing at the top of her head. She grew slightly taller so she almost reached his height and her body became slightly more muscular. As the wind died down markings appeared on her face and arms. The light slowly faded until there was nothing left.

Draco walked slowly over to her, taking everything in one bit at a time. Her eyes had still yet to open, but her ears were following him and her nose was moving, following his scent. He stopped about a foot in front of her.

"Sachi?" he called quietly and jumped back when her gold eyes opened, reflecting the large moon ahead of them. The moved quickly so he was in her view and a smirk crossed her face momentarily before she jumped a good twenty feet into the air, flipped forward, and landed mere inches from his face.

"What do you think?" she asked with a crooked smile at him and his breath finally came easy. She was still Sachi in there, even though the outer appearance had changed.

"I like it." They smiled at each other. "You look more wild like this, more like if I only knew your personality, how I would picture you as." Sachi let out a laugh before grabbing his arm.

"That's not the only thing I can do now." she said before throwing him on her back and taking off though the tree in the forest around the lake. At first terrified Draco soon found himself laughing happily as they passed plants and animals alike.

"You're pretty amazing you know that?!" he shouted to her and watched as her smile grew louder. "You have to be able to do more though, and I really want to see it!" He heard her emit a laugh.

"Draco I may have to agree with what you said earlier. I think you're growing on me!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Ok so theres the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Now you know you wanna review, you just know it.**_


End file.
